With the development of the science and technology, people perform communication with a mobile terminal more frequently, and generally a call mode of the mobile terminal provided in the related art is one-to-one call or three-party call, and it all needs support from network devices (such as base stations) of the mobile operators, and charging is performed according to a call duration in the call process. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a traditional communication mode according to the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, a user 1 connects to a mobile operator network through a base station 1, and a user 2 and user 3 connect to the mobile operator network through a base station 2.
A three-party call is also called as a multi-party call or a conference call, and it is a service established on the basis of call waiting and hold. In an actual operation process of the three-party call, the effect of on-site conference can be simulated, and firstly an organizer is needed, and he is responsible for organizing participants to join, and he can control implementation of the conference. The application method of the three-party call is shown as follows: a user A serves as an initiator of the three-party call, and firstly the user A establishes a call with a user B through a mobile operator network, notifies and keeps the call with the user B; and then the user A dials a user C by means of making a normal call through the mobile operator network, and after communicating with the user C, a simultaneous call between the user A, user B and user C can be implemented by pressing a send key.
When the three-party call is used, when each time a call is made or a call is received, the charging is performed according to normal charge standard of the mobile phone. A user in a hold state occupies the voice channel, thus it is also required to calculate the call time. Based on the above description, it can be known that, the technical scheme provided in the related art has the following technical problems: 1. The mobile terminals can only make a one-to-one or three-party call; 2. It must depend on the support of the network devices, such as the base stations, of the mobile operators, and implementing the scheme is usually chargeable; 3. Two or more than two members of the three-party call cannot be combined into a group to make a call.
With respect to the problem of limited communication time and place due to that the mobile terminals must depend on the network of the mobile operator for communication in the related art, no effective solution has been proposed at present.